


Profound 100 Collected Drabbles

by cutelittlekitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Drabbles, Humor and Fluff, M/M, Profound100 Challenge, cute and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: collection of drabbles (100 words) written for the profound 100 challenge.  There's a new prompt every week, but I'll post a month per chapter.  tags listed on each drabble.





	1. 2019 - 01 - January

Storm  
100 words  
Pairing: Destiel  
tags: cute fluff, crossover?

“Dean, tell me you are not looking at porn again. You know Sam will kill you if you get another virus on his laptop,” Castiel complains as Dean snaps the laptop’s screen closed when the angel enters the room.

“Ok, one, that time wasn’t my fault. And two, not porn.”

“Then why are you hiding it from me?”

“It’s just… embarrassing,” Dean blushes, opening the computer and letting Cas see the fanart he'd found of a woman with dark skin, white hair blowing in the driving rain and lightning flashing around her. “This doesn’t make me a nerd or whatever.”

 

Bunnies  
100 words  
Pairing: Destiel  
tags: cute fluff? Dean, Cas, Sam

“Dean! Cas! Need some help tackling these dust bunnies!” Sam calls from the spell ingredient room where he’s been cleaning.

“Busy!” Cas calls back.

“Researching!” Dean adds, grinning down at Cas from where he’s straddling his lover. They go back to kissing, tongues twining, exploring. Trailing a thumb over Cas’s jaw, Dean’s fingers reach back to tangle into sex hair that always begs to be grabbed.

“That research damn well better include what to do when pixie wings accidentally get knocked into the charred pine dust!” Sam exclaims as he runs past, three large bundles of rabbit-shaped dust chasing after.

 

Fire  
100 words  
Pairing: Destiel  
Tags: you’ll like it :D

“That’s it, just like that, Cas,” Dean murmurs into the angel’s ear from his position behind him. “Don’t tense up. Now get a good, firm grip,” he instructs, wrapping his fingers around Cas’s in example. “Now, when I tell you, you’re gonna squeeze, just a smooth, gentle motion. Don’t pull; squeeze. Got it?”

“I’m not sure. What if I do it wrong? I don’t want to break it,” Castiel frowns, brows furrowed.

“Dude, it’s handled rougher than anything you’re gonna do. Just remember; smooth squeeze. Ready to try it on your own?”

Cas nods.

“Ok,” Dean says, stepping back. “Fire.”

 

Coffee  
100 words  
Pairing: Destiel  
Tags: Explicit

“Nnn,” Dean moans, waking slowly to sunlight on his face and hot, moist suction over his cock. “What the- Cas?!”

Looking up, lips stretched wide over hard, smooth flesh, Cas freezes, azure gaze asking ‘is this ok?’

“Don’t stop,” Dean breathes.

Satisfied, Cas goes back to giving Dean the best wake-up he’s ever had. When Dean tenses and spills Cas sits up, licking his lips, wiping a stray drop from his chin. “I wanted to bring you coffee, but the cafe was closed,” Cas apologizes.

“This's better than coffee,” Dean grins, pulling him up and kissing him into the mattress.

 

Coffee  
100 words  
Pairing: Destiel  
Tags: fluff and humor

“Dean,” Castiel asks, coming into the bunker’s kitchen, “Has something been worrying you?”

“Well, yeah,” Dean replies, shifting from one leg to the other, “I’ve been kinda wanting to… I mean, I know you’re not human, so human customs don’t really mean much to you, but…”

“Just say it, Dean,” Cas says, wondering what human taboo he’s broken now.

“Cas, will you…” Dean fumbles a box from his flannel pocket and opens it. “Will you marry me?”

“Did you need something, Sam?” Cas asks.

“Sorry. You’re blocking the coffee,” Sam blushes, grabbing the pot and rushing out of the room.

 

Coffee   
Dean and Cas's coffee cups from Heavenly Body  
(please don't laugh, I haven't arted in years >.< )

 

Dolphin  
100 words  
Pairing: Destiel  
Tags: angst&humor?

Sam realized Dean wasn’t with him and raced back to where his brother was crumpled, head in hands. “ _Come on, Dean, don’t worry. We’ll find him,_ ” he consoled.

“ _It’s all my fault. I kicked him out of the bedroom. It’s just… he kept staring at me. It was creepy,_ ” Dean lamented.

“ _You know he’ll come back; he always does. He loves you,_ ” Sam insisted.

“ _Or just doesn’t have anywhere else to go,_ ” Dean pouted.

“ _That’s not-_ ”

“ _Cas!_ ” Dean exclaimed, dashing over to his boyfriend. “ _Did you find-_ ” he broke off, seeing the dolphin swimming behind Cas. Dean’s pet was home.

 

Dolphin  
100 words  
Pairing: general  
Tags: angst&humor? Set after 14x1

Dean stomped down the aisles, tossing things into the cart, checking against the list Sammy had given him. This was no time for shopping. Jack didn’t look well. Cas was worried about Jack. Dean worried about what Michael had done using his body. And Sam was playing Bobby, guiding all the new hunters. Pausing, Dean looked at the cans he’d just grabbed. His world may be shit but damned if he’d help the rest of the world be shit too. Putting those back, he picked up several cans of tuna marked ‘dolphin safe’ and added them to the cart instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questions, comments, suggestions and corrections always welcome and very much encouraged!


	2. 2019 - 02 - February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the pb100 drabbles from February. I've hit a rough patch with my mental health; not unusual for this time of year, but it's impeding the writing a bit. In addition, I have a couple bangs I'm working on, so while I'll still try to have at least something to post on Mondays, I might miss a week or two this month. If I do, my apologies.

**Letters**  
**Count:** 100 Words  
**Pairing:** none  
**Tags:** dean’s secret

Dean folds the jacket, sealing it back into his secret hiding place. Few have seen him wear it; fewer know how he got it. Handy for gathering intel, though. No one has to know he actually earned it, back when he was still trying to manage high school between hunts. It was only because Dad was gone on a hunt, they were in the same school for most of September, and Heather Robinson was a smokin’ hot cheerleader. He earned his letters, the jacket proof that, at least for a few weeks, he was good for something besides hunting monsters.

  


**Roses**  
**Count:** 100 Words  
**Pairing:** destiel  
**Tags:** valentine’s bar hookup

“Dean, I fail to see the purpose of-” Cas started, brows furrowed in the confused look he often wore around the hunter.

“Look, it’s Valentine’s Day. Lonely chicks go crazy for any bit of romance. Just pick someone who’s alone, go up and hand over the rose ‘n’ say, ‘Wanna be my Valentine?’ Easy peasy an’ you’ll get laid by the end of the night,” Dean explained.

Frowning at the rose in his hand, Cas looked around the bar, eyes ending their tour on Dean. “Would you please be my Valentine?” he asked, holding the rose out to the hunter.

  


**Roses 2**  
**Count:** 250 Words  
**Pairing:** destiel  
**Tags:** another valentine’s bar hookup, modern-au

Castiel frowns at the neon sign flashing ‘CowPoke’ in pink and blue. Though Russian is his mother tongue, he’s been studying English for years, so he’s certain he got directions correctly. In Russia, he’d get arrested just for standing near a place like this, if such existed. This isn’t Russia. It’s the U.S. and Castiel is determined.

Pinning a white rose to his lapel (white=wanting sex, pink=wanting love, red=taken), Cas looks around the room then sits at the bar next to a beautiful man with light brown hair, freckles, amazing smile, and a white rose in his flannel shirt pocket. Cas looks over shyly. “Hello,” he says, Russian accent more pronounced with nerves.

“Well, hey yourself, tall, dark and Russian,” the man smiles, evaluating the foreigner wearing a suit and trench coat in a country-western gay bar with amused approval.

Cas’s eyebrows furrow. “Is the phrase not tall, dark, and handsome? What happened to handsome?”

“He’s deciding whether to take you home now or buy you a drink first,” the man smirks.

“As long as he is taking me home, when matters not. I am called Castiel,” Cas replies, embarrassed that his English comes out so stilted. He speaks much better when he’s not flustered.

“Well then, Cas, lemme buy you a drink. Name’s Dean. Don’t forget it; you’re gonna be moaning it all night long,” Dean grins, signaling the bartender over.

  


**Folklore**  
**Count:** 100 Words  
**Pairing:** none  
**Tags:** humor? Dean’s so cute 

Sam closed the thick tome, forehead dropping onto the leather cover. He’d been through all the folklore; nothing. “Oww,” he complained, feeling a poke against his head. “Dean I’m not slacking. I’ve been looking; nothing says they have an infectious bite. Vicious, yeah. Possibly rabid. But this… Sorry, Dean, I’m stumped,” he sighed.

Dean stood on his hind legs, overlarge paw thumping on the table, one front paw on his furry hip while the other pointed emphatically at the book, antlers angled, ready to give another prod.

“I get it Dean, I’m not gonna leave you stuck as a jackalope.”

  


**Danger**  
**Count:** 100 Words  
**Pairing:** destiel  
**Tags:** humor, fluff 

_Danger! Danger, Dean Winchester! Back the fuck away!_ Dean’s brain blared, though his lips were still moving. Why were his lips still moving? “-soever, I just thought, you know, if you wanted. As friends. If you want. Or more. Or not. ‘Cause friends can totally-”

“Dean, if you keep tripping over your words like that you’re going to choke on your tongue. What are you trying to say?” Cas asked.

Closing his eyes, Dean took a deep breath and gathered his courage, danger be damned. “Cas, would you like to go to the amusement park with me? As a date?”


End file.
